New found feelings
by blurred
Summary: TRORY! Rory discovers new feelings for Tristan when he returns from militay school, how will he react. What will she end up doing for him?
1. Tristan Returns

This just came to my head and I know its been done a lot before.  I am trying to make it a bit different, it will be a Trory though. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rory had been thinking about him a lot lately.  She didn't really know why, he was just always on her mind.  He had come back 2 weeks ago from Military School.  He never said 'hello' or anything to her.  This had kind of upset her but she didn't know why, or she didn't want to admit why.  It was 3 o'clock in the morning and she couldn't sleep, all she could do is think about him.  She decided she was going to talk to him tomorrow, Monday morning, start of the school week.  

Rory was extremely tired after having only a few hours of sleep the night before.  She woke up late and was in a rush to get to school.  She nearly missed her bus but luckily got there just in time.  She arrived at school; time to talk to him, the moment of truth.  What would she say to him?  She didn't really know why she wanted to talk to him so bad, why she missed him so much, why she couldn't stop thinking about him.  

He was standing at his locker talking to a group of girls, there was no way she could go up to him now, she would have to talk to him in private.  The day went quickly, it was nearly over and she still hadn't had a chance to talk to him.  The final bell rung, he was walking out of a classroom, alone.  This was her chance.  She slowly walked up to him.

"Hey Tristan" she mumbled nervously.

"What to do you want?" was his harsh reply.

"Mm…. I was just wondering how you are?"  

"Well when you left you said goodbye to me, but now your back you haven't even spoken to me.  I was just wondering why?"  She continued.  Why did she ask that, she thought to herself.

"Well, Rory it's because I don't want to talk to you and I don't have to. I have to leave so if you don't mind" Tristan answered hurrying away from Rory.

Rory stood there dumbfounded she didn't really know what to feel.  She didn't have any answers and she didn't really want to have to talk to him again.  But she wanted answers, she needed to know.  

Tristan was surprised at Rory for coming and talking to him.  He didn't want to come back to Chilton but his father had made him.  He had to graduate at Chilton; military school wasn't good enough for a Dugrey.  It was his final year and he was back to where he belonged.  But he didn't want to belong here, he was the king but he didn't want to be.  She was the girl who had started all this and he wanted to forget about her.  He'd left her behind and he never wanted to see her again.  When he had first seen her again, he had made a promise to himself that he would forget about her and ignore her.  It had worked all right until today.  What he wanted to know was why she had talked to him?  Why had she asked him that about the night he left?  He did feel a bit mean at the way he acted towards her but he had to forget about her.  

Rory was sitting on the bus on the way home.  She was thinking about Tristan again.  He was always on her mind.  She almost felt like crying, why had he treated her so harshly, all she had wanted to do was ask him a few questions and he totally blew her off.  She really needed some one to talk about this too, but she didn't really want to tell her mum.  She didn't think she would understand, she would probably just tease her and say she had a little crush on him.  But it was more than that she didn't know what though.  She had only just broken up with dean, and there was also Jess.  She didn't know what to do.  She would have to work this out by herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading please Review and any ideas would be helpful.


	2. Strange encounter

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, they mean so much to me so thank you.  Here's the next chapter please read and review. Thank you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tristan had come back and nothing had changed.  He wanted to get over Rory so he decided to head out to a party.  When he arrived at the party it was well underway, loud music, people passing out, and making out.  He went over and got himself something to drink.  There he started talking to a girl, she was pretty but not as beautiful as Rory he thought.  Get over Rory, here's this girl, you can have her, he thought.  He wasn't listening to anything she was saying he was just drinking more and more beer and whatever else they had.  He wasn't really sure anymore.  The girl leaned into him and his mouth found hers.  They found a bedroom and clothed were lost.  

Rory was lying in her bedroom.  She had just returned from Luke's, Jess wasn't there Luke said he was out with Shane.  She didn't really feel jealous; she just wanted to see Tristan.  Once again she was thinking about him.  He was always on her mind; she wondered what he was doing at the moment.  It was getting late and eventually she drifted of to sleep.  

Tristan very drunk at this point had finished with the girl, and was getting very sick of the party.  He got in his car and left for home.  His vision was very blurry and he didn't really know where he was going.  Suddenly everything went black.  

A loud crash was what woke Rory the early the next morning.  She thought it was a bit unusual for a loud noise in the middle of the night in Stars Hollow.  She put on a jacket and silently walked out of the house.  She wandered around the streets and then she saw it, a silver Jag, crashed into a fence on the side of the road.  There was a young guy in the front.  She walked up closer to the car.  It was Tristan.  She didn't know what to do, she went into a panic, and he can't be hurt she thought.  Tristan awoke, still a bit drunk but alive.  Tristan started to climb out of the car and that's when he saw Rory.

"Rory, Rory can you help me please," Tristan asked, in a bit of pain.

"Why the hell should I help you, today I tried to ask you a few questions and you blew me off.  You just walked away," Rory mumbled on

"Please Rory, I can't go anywhere"

"No Tristan you don't understand, this is all your fault, and you shouldn't have gotten drunk.  If you hadn't you wouldn't be here.  I hate you; you're such a jerk.  Just go away" She was now in tears.  She collapsed to the ground.  Tristan had no idea what to do, so he walked over her and hugged her.  She tried to push him away because she was mad at him, but she knew that she couldn't.  Tristan just held her tighter.  

Moments passed and they were still there together on the ground.  Rory pulled away from Tristan.  She stood up and started to walk away.  

"Rory please wait, can you at least drive me home"  

"Fine Tristan" she walked back to the car and climbed into the drivers seat.  

Once they got to Tristan's house.  Tristan asked one of the butlers to drive Rory back home.  Her mother wasn't up because it was Saturday morning.  Rory snuck back into bed.  

A few hours later Rory awoke.  Her mother was awake downstairs.  

"So Rory I noticed that you weren't in bed a few hours ago, where were you"

"I just couldn't sleep so I went for a walk," Rory added quickly

Tristan was waking up with a major headache; he couldn't really remember much of last night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's about all thank you for reading ill try to update as soon as possible please review any ideas or criticism thank you.


	3. Why do I feel this way

Ok hey everyone thank you to everyone who reviewed sorry it took so long to get this chapter out well I've been busy but now I have some time so I decided I would update this story I hope you like this chapter please review its mean a lot to me lets me know if people are actually reading and if they like my story well that's all for now 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 A few hours later Tristan had gotten out of bed, he had a splitting headache and didn't really feel like doing anything.  His mother called him and told him he was expected to attend a formal function that evening.  Just want he didn't want to do he thought.  

Rory was at Luke's with her mother.  It was a Saturday morning and she was extremely tired and didn't really want to think about last night.  She couldn't tell her mother because she would ask to many questions about Tristan and she knew she couldn't lie to her mother.  She didn't really want her to know just yet.  She didn't really know why, her and Lorelei always shared everything but this was different.  He was the boy who had always teased her who she had kissed at Madeline's party and who had left and gone to Military school.  How could she tell her mother that she liked him and that he was all she could think about?  Lorelei didn't even like Jess and they were friends, well sort of, they weren't really speaking at the moment.  

Lane had come into the diner and told Rory she had something for her to see.  She grabbed her arm and pulled her down that main street in stars hollow.  There right near the gazebo was Dean kissing some girl but that wasn't what upset Rory it was Jess he was kissing a blonde girl very passionately.  As soon as she saw this she broke into tears, she didn't know why.  Everything was so stuffed up in her life, she couldn't stop thinking about Tristan, she was upset that Jess had a girlfriend, and she didn't care that Dean had moved on not one bit.  

Lane who was standing next to Rory was very surprised it her reaction, gave her friend a comforting hug and led her back to Rory's house.  Lane was very confused at to what was going on, she didn't think that Rory would be that upset, she just wanted to show her that Dean had moved on and now maybe Rory could.  She knew that Rory like Jess, even though Lane didn't, she thought it might be good for Rory.  

Little did Lane know what the real truth was, but she was going to find out.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ok this is a pretty short filler chapter just to bring lane in so that Rory has someone to talk to thanks to Babygirl4Life88 for that idea please review thanks thank to everyone who has reviewed and ill post the next chapter as soon as possible I was also thinking of adding a bit of Jess into this story or do you think that I should just go with Tristan This is a trory though I promise 


End file.
